charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmed:About
The Charmed Wiki is a place to catalogue all the in-universe aspects of the supernatural television show Charmed, as well as real life aspects such as DVD sets, and actors that have appeared on the series. Keep in mind that all in-universe articles should be written from an in-universe point of view, with episode citations in italics after a detail. Such as: ("Something Wicca This Way Comes"), an ulturmatim to this is using references this can be done using the ref tags, start with and end with e.g.text here Also, please do not put fanon or speculation in the main body of article, and keep out-of-universe information to Background sections at the bottom of the necessary page. Browsing the Charmed Wiki You can search for any text contained within articles, by simply going to the "search" bar on the left of the page, entering the search term, and clicking the "search" button. Wrong browsing Remember this isn't Google. You can't write questions in "search" field. You must write the exact thing you wish to search.Example: WRONG: What is the name of spell containing Power of Three? RIGHT: Power of Three Spell Editing Everyone who visits the Charmed Wiki can edit any pages on the wiki (except for protected pages). To do this, simply click the Edit tab at the top of any page, if you feel that something is wrong with the article, or you would like to add something. You don't need any special rights to edit a page, you don't even have to . To practice your Editing skills please use our Sandbox. Citations All information should come from a citable source, which will almost always be a Charmed episode. To cite the information, end the paragraph with: :("Episode Name Here") With an episode name put there, it will appear as: :("Forever Charmed") Deletions If you come across an article or image that you feel has no place on the wiki, then members can carry out a vote for/against the image on the Votes for Deletion page. Discussions Remember that every article has a discussion page: just click on the tab at top marked "discussion". If you think some of the information in an article is incorrect, please post that information and supporting sources to the discussion page first. This allows all participants to determine if there are conflicting sources (a fairly common occurrence). Most Wanted Pages Not sure what to add? Check '' '' to see the list of most requested articles to see what we need help with. Joining While anyone can edit the wiki, you may want to register an account here if you plan on staying with the wiki and making major contributions. To join in, just ' '. Don't be discouraged If there's anything that you don't understand - be it technical or social - and you're not sure where to look for assistance, just post a question at Charmed:Community Portal, and someone will be more than happy to help you. And most importantly, Have Fun! You're a part of the wiki! When you first see a wiki, it doesn't seem like it could possibly work. If anybody can come along and change things, then how can the information be trusted? Doesn't it just get vandalized, or fall into chaos? Once you start participating, you see that that "weakness" is actually a wiki's greatest strength. Sure, anybody can add anything -- and then everybody else gets to proofread it, and fix mistakes. Information that looks suspicious can be verified. Vandalism is almost always fixed within minutes. It's possible for someone to post errors, or nonsense -- but over time, the best wins out. If you're reading these words, then you're an editor. If you see a problem on one of the pages, don't roll your eyes and complain about it. Just fix it! Create a user name ' ' and create a user name -- it helps you (and everybody) keep track of your contributions, and it makes it possible to communicate with other contributors. Talk pages Sign talk posts with four tildes ~~~~ which automatically adds your user name and a date stamp. When you reply on a talk page, put a colon (:) at the front of your post to indent it. See for more details. Fancy signatures Here's how to make a fancy signature for your talk posts: Click on the "My preferences" tab at the top right of your screen. On the Preferences page, put this in the Signature box, with your User name and real first name plugged in: :— Firstname (talk) Then check the "Custom signature" box underneath, and hit the "Save" button at the bottom of the page. Then, when you sign your talk posts, you just have to type the four tildes or hitting the signature button , and the new signature will appear. You can tweak that code in a bunch of different ways; feel free to play around with it! Show your sources When you're posting factual information, other readers should be able to verify the information that you post. If you find information in a book or on a website, tell us the title or the URL. If it's clumsy to put that information in the article, then add a "References" heading at the bottom of the page. In the event questionable information appears in a particular article, place the tag after the appropriate text in such a way that the notation's inclusion is clear as to what needs to be cited. This will automatically place the article in the Citations needed category. How to upload pictures Click on "Upload file" on the navigation bar to upload pictures. You can add your image to any page using this code: : Images should not exceed 300 pixels wide for article tidyness and copyright adherence. If you upload an image in error, or do not intend to use it, tag the article with so that an administrator can remove the file from the wiki. Images are subject for deletion if they are not used. How to add category tags You can put an article into a category by adding this code: Category:YourCategory . You can change the way the article is alphabetized within the category like this: Empire Strikes Back, The. Before you create a category, check the to see if there's a similar category that already exists. If the category doesn't exist yet, then adding that code will create the category. You'll need to add some text to the new category page to make it work properly. External links You can add links to other websites by putting one bracket around the site's address. Put a space after the address, and then add a description of the link, like this: Wikia. That'll look like this: Wikia. History tab Nothing is ever lost on a wiki! You can see all of the changes that have been made to a page -- and who made them -- by clicking on the "History" tab at the down right corner of "My Tools" tab. Setting your preferences There's a lot of useful stuff on your . You can change your display so that links show up without the underlining. You can also change your time zone, and the number of items you see on the Recent Changes page or the Category list. Dealing with vandalism Vandalism isn't much of a problem on a wiki, because everybody has the power to fix it when they see it. See the for instructions on how to fix vandalized pages, and how to discourage the vandals. If you catch a vandal just revert his edits and inform an admin. FAQ